gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Kevin Ruggies
Matthew Kevin Ruggies (or just Matt) is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the adopted son of a Giraffe Businessman (who actually sells doormats) and is the best friends of Walter, Stinky, Lewis and Ronald. Appearance Matt is what his name suggests: an anthropomorphic doormat. He is red and has a fair amount of "fur". Like Tobias, he also wears a headband but this headband is colored differently (yellow, red and green). He has small thin black limbs, bean-shapes eyes and a big mouth. His teeth, like Walter's are not visible. Being a doormat, Matt can disguise himself as an actual doormat. He can also "glide" through surfaces like water, or even the smooth floor of a building. He also uses his flat, wide body to carry large loads and in "The Shootout," he uses his body to fling grenades. He can also roll up like in "The Joy Rebels." Because of his nature, Matt cannot wear gear such as goggles since the straps are too tight, as shown in the first mentioned episode. Matt also has tangly coarse "fur" as mentioned in "The Doppelgänger" and envies Lewis's smooth fur. He is also impervious to being stepped on as he has gotten used to it according to "The Doormat." Personality Matt has a colorful but mostly cheerful and optimistic, friendly attitude and personality. He is also similar to Tobias except that he does not act like a show-off and he is not rich (not to mention he does not hit on girls since he already has a girlfriend). Matt is also talkative, being the most our of the five after Ronald. He is strong willed, and a very good friend to be with. Matt also gives advice whether on relationships or simple things like in "The Doppelgänger" where he helps Stinky ask Teri out. According to "The Doormat," Matt has never broken any promise to his best friend, Lewis. In The Camera, Matt is shown to value his promises when he goes to extreme lengths to retrieve Sticky's camera back from Mr. Small after promising to get it before the end of the day. Matt is mostly happy all the time, and rarely gets mad. He loves sports as much as "goofing around" and is fond of teasing his friends in a friendly way. Even during the joy epidemic and in the events of "The Joy Rebels," he is seen as cheerful. In the latter episode, he sacrifices himself to keep the Joy horde away from Lewis and Walter, showing his courage and determination. Sadly, Matt is also the least intelligent of the five. For this, he relies on Sticky for help on school and regularly talks with him. A lot. This does not mean that he is dumb since sometimes, he has shown to be witty or clever. Relationships Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The Party" *"The Watermelon" Season 2 *"The Shootout" *"Christmas" *"The Promise" (in the supermarket) *"The Virus" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Plan" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Finale" (non-speaking cameo) Season 3 *"The Fan" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Joy Rebels" *"The Doppelgänger" *"The Allergy" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Dares" *"The Teapot" *"The Camera" *"The Mirror" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Saint" (non-speaking cameo) Scrapped episode *"The Doormat" *"The Assassin" 656339 User: Season 1 *"The Space" Gallery Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *Matt is the eldest of his best friends. *He has a girlfriend, Towelina (from Spain). *Matt makes his first appearance in "The Party." *His last name, "Ruggies" refers to what he is: a rug (or at least similar). *He wears a headband like Tobias. **Matt also turns out be be good friends with Tobias. *It is revealed that he can shed and grow his "fur" at will, as shown in "The Doppelgänger" and "The Camera." *In "The Camera," Matt is shown to be a skillful artist when he does nice sketches, builds a scale model of the Pyramids of Giza, and paints a replica of the Mona Lisa. *Like his best friends, Matt studies with a different class from Gumball's. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:3 Season Category:Male Category:Minor Characters